Warcraft: Arrival from the Stars
by TheJackinati275
Summary: How will the People of Azeroth Deal with an entirely new branch of Humanity, one with advanced technology that rivals anything seen by both the Alliance and the Horde. Crossover Set During WOW & featuring Civilisation: Beyond Earth
1. Prologue: Arrival

**Warcraft: Arrival from the Stars**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Warcraft by Blizzard Entertainment, Civilisation by Sid Meier's, Firaxis games and 2k

How will the People of Azeroth Deal with an entirely new branch of Humanity, one with advanced technology that rivals anything seen by both the Alliance and the Horde.

Authors Note: I have never played WOW but I have played WCIII, so if I am doing anything wrong, say so and I will attempt to clear up anything wrong. This is also an experiment of mine to see how to merge different Gaming styles to see how they would work, and I feel that I have achieved some success with this.

I have tried to stay completely loyal to Civilisation: Beyond Earth and World of Warcraft, but there will be some differences, such as the colonists starting off with extra military units that a normal game wouldn't start with, but what you can damn well be sure of is tension, especially when multiple colonial civilisations start arriving in areas that are contested between the Alliance and the Horde.

* * *

><p><span>Prologue: Arrival<span>

28/04/2758 C.E

General Kozlov as well as several of his assembled advisors looked down on the planet, Kepler-186f, their analysis from earth had said that the Planet would be roughly earth-like and about 10% larger than earth, this was about to be confirmed in a moment when the ships sensors would be activated and details… and questions about the planet would then be revealed and answered.

From what Kozlov could see of the planet now however was that it featured two to three continents with strings of island chains here and there.

General Kozlov sighed slowly before tipping back his cup of coffee, its aroma and flavour helping to remove the ever-present heady feeling of the long Cryosleep, and inwardly Kozlov couldn't help but feel joy at the concept of a new place to live… a new planet to call home, but he also felt home sick as well… and then he thought of home, of Earth...

* * *

><p><em>Citizens of the Slavic Federation!<em>

_Fearless pioneers of the Outer Space! Hard-working settlers and scientists who have devoted their lives to the genetics, engineering or cybernetics!_

_This is the final day of the last year we entirely spend on our home planet. In a few months we shall leave and venture on a quest for happiness for all nations of Mother-Earth._

_For many years unnumbered we have been torturing our planet, thoughtlessly plundering its wealths. How many animals and plants have been erased from the face of Earth forever? The IUCN Red List comprises more pages than all issues of Encyclopaedia Britannica & Great Soviet Encyclopedia combined together, and we are the only species bearing the blame._

_Do you remember the day when the last drop of gas was devoured by the last car in the Russian Federation? So many people have died since then. Yes, this has been the last drop, because only then did the Eurasian nations regain their senses and form a union, which later became the Slavic Federation._

_We have survived countless woes. Is there any nation on the planet who had to face such trials? No. Three revolutions in one century, four world wars raging across our lands – and still we survived. We stayed afloat, when the water levels rose higher than the stock market, and the rest of the world sank. Nobody but Slavs could do it. Nobody._

_Let us remember the legacy of the Golden Age. We were the first ones to launch a satellite, to send a man into space, to establish an extraterrestrial colony, to cross the Kuiper belt. Our history is one of the triumph of reason over ignorance, malice and greed. Since the very moment of birth our nation has been destined to go forward. And further up!_

_Many hardships lie ahead. We know little about the planet we have chosen as our home. What secrets does it hold? Never fear! We are ready to face anything. Our microbiologists can overcome any extraterrestrial viruses, our ecologists can build any number of prosperous colonies, and our astrophysicists will conquer the alien planet and present it to the mankind. Other expeditions will fail in the struggle with the hostile world, but we will prevail, and we will save their lives, and we will give them shelter._

_The time has come to forget past grievances. We know the power of the Slavic Federation. Our orbital stations surpass those of other nations, our machines produce equipment of unrivaled quality. But can we survive without the help of our fellow earthlings? Are we to forget the past without the knowledge of the Franco-Iberian historians? Are our defenses to succumb to the alien wildlife without the support of the hardened soldiers of Buenos Aires? Are we to wallow in vice without the wise guidance of Kavithan Protectorate preachers? No, we should unite our efforts for the sake of the future._

_They have been comparing me to the great Yuri Gagarin, the most courageous space pioneer in the history of Earth. I am honored, and yet I must acknowledge the truth of these words. Yes, I am a working class guy, who grew up dreaming of the distant stars and galaxies. Like the Soviet Union, we are about to enter the new, truly cosmic era. Yuri Alekseevich has made the first step towards the space travel. But we must make the last._

_This is a solemn moment. A beginning of the first year of the new era. I wish you all a happy New Year 2210!_

_Let's go!_

* * *

><p>General Kozlov cleared away the thoughts and memories that plagued his mind, he then massaged his temple with his left hand, this action gaining the attention of one attentive advisor who felt the need to assure himself that the leader was safe.<p>

"General Kozlov, are you feeling alright?"

General Kozlov shrugged his shoulders before replying.

"I am fine, just feeling bad from the Cryosleep"

The advisor obviously was feeling from the same sickness as he nodded his head in understanding, however before the Advisor could reply back to the General, an electronic ping sounded through the room, General Kozlov craned his head to face the direction that the pinging was coming from.

A second or so later, a shout issued through the room.

"General Kozlov, the scans reveal an atmosphere made up of air, 1 standard G of gravity, a temperate climate, but my surface scans are being blockaded by an energy signature of some sort on an island system above a large continent to the west"

General Kozlov paced himself through the crowded room until he was over the shoulder of the seated scientist.

The scientist raised up a hand with a paper thin Videopad for the General to grab, The general retrieved the pad from the scientists hand before raising it to his eye level for viewing, the scan appeared to be scattered and it was hard to observe or pinpoint any graphical features aside from what looked to be a gigantic tree that Kozlov rapidly dismissed as an errant fantasy, he then lowered the videopad before speaking.

"Can you get a clearer feed?"

The scientist moved his head side to side before issuing his reply.

"No General, this is the best our sensors can get, our ship was however built with an improved tectonic scanner, the Energy signature must not be blocking the scanner, this allows us to spot hotspots of places rich in Petroleum, Titanium baring Ores such as Rutile, or places with Geothermal Activity"

The General cleared his breath before issuing an order.

"I want the planet scanned for places rich in those above minerals… preferably though I want a place with fertile land to grow crops and water"

The Scientist simply reached out his left hand to press a button on the Videopad before replying back to the commander.

"I have already done that General, we have located hot spots of Geothermal energies here… here and here" the Scientist then pointed to several locations on the Videopad.

The Scientist rapidly moved on to listing other locations, with the General plotting in each place in his mind for future reference.

"These are the locations with quantities of Petroleum, they are listed here, here, here, here, here and here"

The scientist then turned his gaze into the Generals eyes, as if to know if he was following on with the conversation, The General nodded his head showing that he had remembered all the locations and that it was fine for the Scientist to continue on.

"We have found places rich in Rutile ores here, here and here"

The General nodded his head again before raising up the Videopad to his eye level again then with his right hand looked through the rudimentary planetary scans, searching for an excellent place to set the ship down, it was not exactly Kozlov's forte so he decided he might as well pass the time by raising questions.

"That energy signature you were talking about earlier, what type of energy was it?"

The Scientist quickly gave his answer.

"Unknown, it did… does not correspond to any known energy signature type… it is not Radioactive from what I can tell, just that it is emitting some type of energy, it is highly odd General… I would suggest sending an expedition there once a Colony or two are set up"

The General nodded his head before handing back the Videopad back to the scientist, his face showed that he was startled so the General gave him an answer.

"I have found a spot to set down at, right there…" the general pointed out his finger to show the position on the Videopad before speaking again "see that laky oasis like area there between that arid like area there and that mountain like place there, it is situated near a source of Rutile ore and Petroleum, and the area near the lake looks like it might be suitable for farmland"

The Scientist got out his chair and he ran towards the pilot and co-pilot of the Vessel, no doubt informing them on where to land.

The Pilot reached out to a nearby button before speaking into a nearby mic.

"This is your Pilot speaking, we will be descending in five, all passengers please hold onto your seats, this will be a rocky landing"

General Kozlov grabbed onto a nearby railing and sighed, he was anxious to step foot on his new homeland.

"**Five"**

"**Four"**

"**Three"**

"**Two"**

"**One"**


	2. Chapter 1: Star's Descent

Warcraft: Arrival from the Stars

**Disclaimer:** Warcraft by Blizzard Entertainment, Civilisation by Sid Meier's, Firaxis games and 2k

How will the People of Azeroth Deal with an entirely new branch of Humanity, one with advanced technology that rivals anything seen by both the Alliance and the Horde.

Review:

Deltprtoman: No, I will not have an aggressive first contact because to me they feel unnatural, at first people will try to understand each other before trying to blast each other to hell, although there will be tensions and flared responses because they did just appear out of nowhere near Ratchet and the Crossroads, one a city and the other a contested point that see's heavy usage… Add one advanced star-faring civilisation and watch as people try to steal their hard earned technology for themselves, or try to get answers from captured civilians… because after all the horde will be involved in this Fic and they generally do not tolerate a human presence anywhere near themselves or their seat of power

Authors Note: Holy hell, they are making a Warcraft movie and it might star Travis Fimmel, an Aussie Actor famous for his role as Ragnar Lothbrok in the hit series Vikings!... Sweet! Count me in for watching that movie! Vikings in Azeroth!

Also, the WOW Name generator is a godsend, otherwise I would have spent hours making up names

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Stars descent<p>

Lymelaen Treewind, alongside his striped Frost Saber companion and mount, Lorik, were busy travelling from the Road that followed on through Ratchet and onwards to the Crossroads, the reason as always was to Kill Orcs and avenge the fallen Cenarius.

The day would have passed completely normally, instead however, one fourth of the way to the Crossroads, the night sky was illuminated for a brief period of time by a large fireball streaking through the night sky, and from what Lymelaen Treewind could tell, it appeared to be coming a little too close for comfort.

Too close was right, a moment later the falling star like object fell down to the earth and Crashed in the distance, about twenty kilometres away.

Without anything better to do, and against all of Lymelean's common sense, he decided that he would go on to observe the crash site…

But he was not the only person on Azeroth to have seen this occurrence…

* * *

><p>Dorolak Thunderrage was sitting on the stump of a cut palm tree alongside several other Orcs and a Tauren.<p>

Dorolak was cleaning the Alliance blood off of his axe when he heard a whooshing sound emerge from the sky, he craned his neck up about 60 degrees and looked out at the star scape, only to see that there was a large meteorite heading down for the Earth, and its trajectory suggested that it would not land too far from the crossroads, maybe twenty to thirty kilometres away.

Dorlak hefted his axe in the air, gave it a simple swing to ensure that all the blood was wiped off, then placed his axe on his back.

Dorlak then spat on the ground before readying his legs and propelling himself off of the palm tree stump.

"hmmppff, something valuable might be there" spoke a gruff voice

Dorlak turned his head to face the Tauren that spoke, Ohanpa Earthtalon, nodded his head then spoke back to his team.

"You heard Ohanpa, let's find that meteorite before the Alliance or the Goblins from Ratchet get there first"

The Other orcs in the group shouted out their agreement with a phrase that they repeated.

"Zug-Zug"

"Zug-Zug"

* * *

><p>Even within the Caverns of time was the Meteor observed through the eyes of Nozdormu's son, Anachronos.<p>

He quickly made up his mind to leave his duty for a short while to investigate the phenomenon.

* * *

><p>General Kozlov straightened out his well-fitting Military suit whilst he stood on the podium to address the Colonists, soldiers, technicians, engineers, scientists and advisors on the Hanger bay, all 10,000 of them huddled together around the Vehicles, cranes and military ordinance.<p>

It was General Kozlov's duty to issue commands and instructions to the assembled populace before he could open those doors, and that was what he was going to do.

"Earth is past history, and while we will always remember that our mission is to find a solution for the problems of the dying planet that was humanity's cradle, we shall also never forget that our future lies before us on this planet among the stars, for one cannot live in his cradle forever!"

General Kozlov then paused for a moment to catch his breath and clear his head before speaking back to the crowd.

"This planet is Now our new home… Those back on Earth would kill for the chance to be here, remember that you represent Humanity's will to survive… Let us claim our home, it will not be easy, But it will be Done!..."

General Kozlov palmed his hidden phone to activate the Hanger door whilst with his right hand he did a dramatic swaying motion as the door was opening.

The dramatic display not lost on anyone, everyone was anxious and excited to be on their new homeland.

"Welcome to our new home people of earth, we…"

The Hanger door stood fully open, and the view that greeted everyone was a clear night sky, two moons stood high in orbit, and blackness was all around…

General Kozlov then uttered his final section before the crowd of colonists.

"We people of the Slavic Federation have suffered enough… Tomorrow we claim this new land, and we will make it fit for the survivors of Earth to claim… tomorrow we will revive… We will thrive… AND WE WILL SURVIVE!"

Everyone in the room raised their hands and shouted out their Patriotic reply.

"WE WILL SURVIVE!"

General Kozlov held out both his fists in the air before shouting out to the Crowd with a fervour that came from deep within his heart.

"We are the Slavic Federation… we can tackle any challenge… it is within our veins to survive… From Russia's cold steppes to Poland's rugged exterior, when the seas rose, did we cry…? No, we survived, when America withdrew from the UN… Did we collapse…? No, We rose up, when the Revolutions started… When those World Wars raged through our Lands, Did We Give In…? NO!… We fought back up… We Fought for what is right, The Survival of mankind… We have fought to be here… And I will punish any man who squanders His or Her opportunity on our new found planet… squandered on your ability to save those back home by our Actions not only today… But for tomorrow and in one thousand foreseeable tomorrows… we will work hard, but from your labour will we rise a New Eden in a galaxy that is Pitch black and cold… I ask that you remember those back on earth who paid the price so that we all could be here on the new Horizon"

* * *

><p>Yes this was a short chapter, however i felt that it was the right size to fit well with the name of the chapter... Stars descent, that way the chapter would feature the Stars descent and not stray into Colonization plans or feature the groups meeting or fighting or whatever... Just focus right in on what the Chapter is related to.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: First Contact- SF

Warcraft: Arrival from the Stars

**Disclaimer:** Warcraft by Blizzard Entertainment, Civilisation by Sid Meier's, Firaxis games and 2k

How will the People of Azeroth Deal with an entirely new branch of Humanity, one with advanced technology that rivals anything seen by both the Alliance and the Horde.

Note: I am using Google Translate when translating Russian and Polish, so if anything is wrong, don't blame me, blame the translator

Reviews:

ww1990ww: The Story is set during the year 25 or something like that which is the same year that Vanilla WOW is set, which gives the Civilisation's 2-3 years before the Warlords of Draenor Expansion, which means that the Cities will be fully built by then and basic industry and infrastructure will be present... and no doubt needed when the Alliance and the Horde get their asses kicked by the Iron Horde... but that is something that can be easily fixed by Modern Arms and Armour... if you get my drift! ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: First Contact: Slavic Federation<p>

Strelkov Antonovich, a soldier of the Colonial troops was busy driving his ATV Combat Rover on an exploratory expedition mission that he had received personally from General Kozlov himself, a high honour, unfortunately his trip was doomed when an annoying person, Kaja Lenska, a Polish scientist, was brought along to accompany Strelkov on the backseat alongside her scientific devices to record god-knows-what onto Kaja's phone, the Problem was that she liked to talk about scientific stuff all the time… and she requested that Strelkov stop every five or ten seconds so that Kaja could stop and pick flowers and what not…

The Scientist had all the time in the world to gather flowers in her own time, but no… she had to gather flowers and collect rocks in Strelkov's time.

At least the man riding shotgun, Paramonov Valerianovich was quiet, quiet and attentive, hallmarks that led Strelkov to believe that Paramonov was a Ranger, and the 20x102mm Anti-Material rifle that he stored on the floor of the rover only added more evidence to Strelkov's belief that he was a Ranger.

Strelkov idly reached for his water bottle before pouring some down his face to cool his head… the weather on this part of the Planet was very hot and dry, the view outside was long and flat, arid sands that stretched for many kilometres, the only relief to be had in these bad lands was the stray oasis of water or the shade from the palm trees that etched themselves every once and a while, eking out an existence in a hard and sadistic environment… The weather was brutal to Strelkov, he himself would have preferred being in the Heavy Gravity training sim for an hour then going through ten minutes of this desert… a desert he had to endure for even longer because of Kaja's frequent pauses.

* * *

><p>Kaja reached down to collect a small reddish flower that was growing just next to the shade from a nearby palm tree, she yanked it out slowly and carefully by the roots, reached out his left hand to her pocket and pulled out a zip-lock bag before placing the plant inside the bag and zipping it up with her index finger and thumb from her right hand, then she pulled a permanent marker from her shirt pocket in the upper part of her shirt before listing down on the zip-lock bag a set of co-ordinates and the days date before listing down her name, That being done she then put the zip-lock bag in the back of her back pack.<p>

Kaja was sure she was done in the area, but she spotted a slight slope of a nearby hill and decided to check it out.

When she arrived at her destination, she was greeted to a view of a small battle off into the distance, it looked reminiscent to a battle between a Sabre-tooth tiger wearing Mongolian or Hunnic warrior whom were retreating from but also firing Parthian shot's towards his opponent's, which consisted of three large green-skinned humanoids and a fourth anthropomorphic Bovine-like creature that was very large and burly.

Kaja quickly ducked low and retrieved his walky-talky before calling Strelkov.

"Strelkov, bring up your ATV, I have encountered a Multiple Xeno-species in combat!"

"Fuck" was the reply that Kaja received, the call then ended a split second later.

Kaja then decided to make a foolish decision to photograph the event, where the refracted lens glinted into the eye of the Tauren.

* * *

><p>Ohanpa Earthtalon was chasing after their Alliance foe alongside his other companions, their opponent was a Night Elf on a striped frost saber, he was firing arrows from his bow with great skill when suddenly his eye spotted a glint, that glint lead him to a human wearing brown pants, a khaki coat with several straps containing small bags attached to the hip of the human, The human was holding a strange black box in both her hands and there was an empty holster at his side.<p>

Ohanpa Earthtalon stopped his charge and shouted out to his companions.

"Brothers, there is a human on that Hill"

The nearby orcs halted their charge and turned and rushed towards the human instead of the Night elf.

* * *

><p>Kaja knew that he had been spotted when she saw that the Green and bovine like creatures began to rush after her.<p>

Kaja reached for her pistol that she often left in its holster on her hip, but then remembered that she left it on top of the Rovers back car seat.

"Fuck!" shouted Kaja in Polish before running back as fast as she could.

Kaja paced forwards as fast as she could but she slipped on a nearby rock and inwardly Kaja knew that her chances of survival were not good, her pursuers where roughly 40 metres away.

Kaja tried to get up, but when she put weight onto her left leg, she skittered down to the ground again, it was at that point that Kaja knew that her left leg was broken, there was no escaping this, she knew that she would die soon, and yet she still had so many things left to discover.

Suddenly, she heard a ferocious roar behind her back, Kaja turned her head and saw that Large saber-tooth like cat with the... Elf-like dark-blue alien on its back, he held a bow that was fully nocked back to the figures cheek, he then fired towards one of the green figures, the Elf-like alien then turned around and ripped Kaja off the ground and onto the back of its saber-tooth tiger.

Kaja groaned out a thank you in Polish

"Thank you"

Kaja then fell asleep on the Alien's shoulder

* * *

><p>Lymelaen Treewind continued to escape from his pursuers, he quickly craned his body back, his bow nocked to his cheek ready to fire when he realised that his opponents where now heading in another direction, he then glanced in the direction that they were headed and spotted an unarmed Human civilian.<p>

"Great!" shouted a not too happy Lymelaen, he now had to put himself at harm's way thanks to that damn human… that Human had better have a lot of gold if he survived this.

Lymelaen turned his mount towards the hill, Lymelaen hoping that his saber could outrun the Orcs and Tauren, and also hoped that his saber could handle the excess weight if he had to haul that human into safety.

After twenty seconds, his mount had reached the summit first, unfortunately the human tripped on a rock and broke her left leg from the subsequent impact.

Lymelaen sighed, he then paced his Saber upwards, nocked his Bow to his cheek and fired an arrow at a nearby orc... the Arrow hit a moment later on his right shoulder, but being the strong fibrous muscles that Orcs were made of, the Arrow had minimal impact on the flesh...

Lymelaen then turned towards the human and pulled her up onto his Saber before rushing off

The Human groaned out a response to Lymelaen could not understand, it was in no language that Lymelaen could understand

"dziekuje"

The human then fell asleep on his shoulders, he blushed at the close contact, but he had to escape from the Orcs and the Tauren who were close arriving, thankfully they were all warriors, so he did not fear being attacked from behind by ranged attacks.

Lymelaen rushed his mount into the Direction of Ratchet, sure that they would be safe and protected by the Goblins whom made up the city.

Roughly forty seconds later, he heard a volley of repeated gun-fire that was fired in a salvo far too rapidly, but he did not have the time to investigate and he had a Human to save.

* * *

><p>Strelkov arrived forty seconds too late, he spotted what looked to be like a large Tiger with a rider on the back and what looked to be Kaja, they were headed in an easterly direction, but that was not the only problem right now...<p>

Strelkov's second problem was in the shape of four figures, three large hulking green things and a Minotaur-like thing with Huge braids and a massive battle-axe that made a Bardiche look like an Ice-pick in comparison, they were Rushing towards him and Strelkov had standing orders to only fire upon when absolutely necessary.

Strelkov held out his left hand to the figures and shouted out to them.

"Keep your distance or you will be Fired Upon"

They apparently ignored him, not that Strelkov was surprised as he highly doubted that they spoke russian, until one of the Green Figures bellowed out something that sounded interestingly similar to English, not that Strelkov could speak english mind you.

"Capture them, that device will be worth a lot of Gold"

Strelkov turned his face to look at his Compatriot for a shocked second before he turned his head, he then put his left hand to his 7.62x51mm Streltsy Assault Rifle, when he noticed that the Figures where rushing towards him, he issued a single warning shot into the sky in an effort to deter them, it failed... thus Strelkov shouted out his final warning.

"This is your last warning, Keep your distance or i will be forced to fire upon you!"

This too had no effect, so without further ado, he fired a short burst of five shots in an effort to keep his opponents back, at the same time Paramonov fired his 20x102mm Anti-Materiel rifle into the base of a nearby palm tree, the effect of the high velocity round impacting against the palm tree caused the Tree to be ripped into two, this had some effect but did not stop them from charging, so Strelkov looked down his telescopic sights and aimed down to the right leg of one of the Green aliens, then pulled the trigger once, knowing well that the shot would hit... the high velocity round did exactly as it was designed to do, go right through flesh, muscle and sinew without yawing and causing catastrophic damage.

Strelkov then sighted down his next opponent and was ready this time to fire two rounds centre-mass, but then he noticed that the Large Minotaur like creature stopped running and shouted out to his friends, Strelkov paused momentarily from firing and waited to see how this would turn out.

"We should not anger these Humans, let us leave peacefully"

Strelkov didn't understand a word, but he damn well knew that what they spoke was the english language.

Strelkov then noticed that they all halted their charge and they were all holding up the wounded alien, Strelkov turned his head and spoke to Paramonov

"i think it would be best if we returned back to base and report that Kaja is missing... What a great first day to the Colony huh?"

Paramanov left his head from the scope of his weapon, turned his head to face Strelkov and replied back

"Yes, General Kozlov will not be pleased"

Strelkov walked back to the vehicle, his back always to the rover and his hand always on the trigger, constantly watching the Aliens to ensure that they would not turn back, when Strelkov was back into the seat, he quickly put his hand on the key, turned on the ignition and promptly put the pedal on the gas and drove like hell at about 140 kilometres per hour.

Paramonov however was signaling back to base about the entire event, his call was quickly put forward to General Kozlov... he was not exactly pleased about hearing about the loss of one of his colonists, but he was surprised about the variety of species that apparently inhabited the place.

"Can you confirm that these Aliens are possibly at the Medieval or Renaissance stage of their technological development?"

"i cannot be certain, not without observing their societies or civilizations, if possible, might i request that i be sent on an Information Gathering mission?" spoke Paramonov

"No, i will send out our only Drone on a reconnaissance mission, why have it gather dust in the Hanger, return back to base... oh, and be ready to meet a stranger on Return, one in Plate Armour... it seems we have found one of those Aliens that you were talking about as we speak"

* * *

><p>Anachronos was most intrigued, he saw a large gathering of Humans in unusually stark white or beige clothing, their soldiers wore what looked like useless padded clothing and their weapons looked similar and yet dissimilar to the dwarven and Goblin version of Arquebuses, this intrigued him, There technology seemed advanced, so why then did their soldiers don such weak Armour, a question he was sure to ask...<p>

Anachronos assumed his Human form before he rushed up to a nearby guard and spoke to him in Basic, sure that they spoke basic.

"Show me to your leader"

He was wrong, they pointed their guns in his general direction but not at him, they then spoke in a language that Anachronos had never heard before

"Руки вверх!"

A nearby guard laughed before he too pointed his gun towards Anachronos, the Guard then spoke Basic that was heavily accented.

"Drop your sword... Put your hands up!"

Anachronos was in no way afraid of Humans, but he was curious and eager enough to grant these mortals their request, he untied his sword from his belt and handed it over to one of the guards, he then put his hands up in the air whilst one of the other guards spoke into a black orb thing on one of their helmets.

"Генеральный Козлов, у меня есть иностранец здесь вы ... он говорит на английском языке"

"Что Чужой хотите?"

"Он хочет тебя видеть, по-видимому"

"Действительно, отправить его потом ... убедиться, что он ничего глупого не делать"

That guard then turned off the 'talking device' and spoke up to Anachronos in Basic

"The General will be seeing you, put your hands behind your back"

Anachronos complied with the guards order and put his hand behind his back.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: If anyone is interested with First Contact Stories, then i suggest reading Thedas: The New World, which i feel is very similar in tone to this story (it should as i wrote it), The premise is this... What if the Spanish, instead of finding America, they find Thedas instead, ponder that situation for a moment and think of the political situations, the effects that arise with new and unknown technologies, these are the inherent Questions that i like to have present in most of my Fan-fics as i feel that they make for a more interesting story, but what i am trying to say is... please read Thedas: The New World, it is an unknown story and i feel that it deserves at least a bit of attention, so if you are interested in those kind of situations, give it a read<p>

one of medchtsia's Reviews brought that up and it instantly reminded me of my older, previous works... and apparently i like setting up Political and Cultural dramas to my works


	4. Chapter 3: Curiosities Abound

Warcraft: Arrival from the Stars

**Disclaimer: **Warcraft by Blizzard Entertainment, Civilisation by Sid Meier's, Firaxis games and 2k

How will the People of Azeroth Deal with an entirely new branch of Humanity, one with advanced technology that rivals anything seen by both the Alliance and the Horde.

Authors Note: I might adjust the ratings and add in a romance plotline to a few characters.

Also i have only ever fired a Gun once (a Ruger i think), so if My description is wrong, do tell me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Curiosities abound<p>

General Kozlov took the last sip that remained of his cold coffee whilst looking into the eyes of the Plate armoured human, the taste of the cold bitter drink reminded Kozlov of the time that had passed today, the drink having been forgotten from his previous Video Conversation with Ranger Paramonov Valerianovich, the frustration that rose within General Kozlov at losing one of his own Colonists on the first day, First contact with not only one alien species but several different types, and then this so called 'Human-alien' decided to arrive, if anything, General Kozlov knew that he was going to have one busy schedule within the coming weeks… And General Kozlov was not looking forward to explaining that more Seed ships would be arriving within a few months give-or-take… or of trying to establish an embassy between the varied species…

"General hmm?"

General Kozlov was broken away from his straying thoughts by the 'Human' across from his desk, General Kozlov summoned up his English vocabulary and began to reply back to the so called 'human'

"I am surprised to find myself on another planet only to find that another branch of Humanity has claimed it, interesting"

The 'human' across from Kozlov's desk put a finger to his chin as if to emphasise that he was in thought, a moment later the human spoke again in English.

"So you come from another plane or dimension perhaps… but I do not sense any sources of Mana nearby… intriguing"

General Kozlov reflected on the beings musing before asking a question.

"Mana, what is that?"

The 'human' promptly laughed aloud before replying back.

"You haven't heard of Mana… do you live under a rock or something… Mana allows for Magic use"

Kozlov's face froze up for a moment before he started laughing away, a moment later he cleared his throat before speaking to the 'human' in a slightly dismissive tone of voice.

"Magic… really, so I can just expect you to conjure up flames from your hands, or for you to move my cup from this side of the room to the other with telekinesis or what not"

The 'human' grinned like a cat that got to the cream before he spoke back.

"You truly do not believe that I can wield magic?"

General Kozlov spoke back with a straight face.

"No, I do not… I believe in science and logic, not some psychobabble that I could easily read from a Kavithan Scripture or a fairy tale"

The 'human' held out his hand towards General Kozlov… Kozlov in return braced himself slowly and he rested his right hand over his .45 ACP pistol that was holstered on his hip, sure that if the 'human' did something, he can and would retaliate… and that plate armour he looked to be wearing would not offer much resistance to a .45 ACP FMJ round.

The 'Human' did do something, just not in an aggressive way, the 'human' did the one thing that Kozlov thought impossible, he summoned forth a ball of flames within his hand, Kozlov unholstered his gun and readied it to the 'human's' head, this caused the 'Human to flick his hand and dispel his… spell?

Kozlov's face lit up in shock, before he commented on the display.

"Hmm… well if my ten year old self saw this… I would piss myself in excitement, very well, I might just start believing in magic"

The 'human' then looked at Kozlov's gun before speaking.

"As if that gun could have injured me, it is far too small and you only have one shot max"

Kozlov lowered his pistol back to his holster, grinned and replied back to the 'human'.

"Assumptions made in haste can be quite deadly, in actuality… whomever your name is, you will find that this so called gun here holds fifteen rounds"

The reaction showed on the 'humans face', it looked like he did not exactly believe it, so Kozlov put the safety on his pistol, emptied the clip and pulled back the slide to be greeted with an ejected .45 ACP round, the 'human' with unexpectedly quick reflexes grasped the ejected round in the palm of his right hand, he then examined it curiously.

"My name is Anachronos, what is that indent in the middle of this thing?"

General Kozlov decided to explain the round to Anachronos, perhaps if Kozlov could explain something of his own human technology, then he could use that as an excuse to extract his own information out of Anachronos.

"Anachronos, yes?…" Kozlov waited to for any reaction on Anachronos, he nodded his head as if to confirm that he spoke his name correctly, so Kozlov continued to speak "that there is what we call a centerfire primer, what that means is that inside that little bit there is a pressure sensitive solid called a 'primer'"

Kozlov with his right index finger held out flat to mimic a firing pin, whilst with his left hand he formed a circular shape to mimic a Cartridge… although to Kozlov it was not too dissimilar to explaining the bird's and the bee's.

"When a solid, pointed piece of steel called a firing pin strikes this primer, the primer creates a wave of heat and gasses, these then reach the main charge of Smoke-less powder, this combusts and the bullet is expelled…" Then motioned with his 'Bird's and bee's' like representation before explaining the final process.

"When this round fires, it generates recoil, some of this recoil is used to push the bolt and firing pin back whilst excess recoil is pushed into a spring to absorb some of the forces, when the bolt is pushed back, it ejects your fired cartridge whilst simultaneously a new round is forced into the barrel via a spring inside the magazine, this means that the gun is ready to fire again"

Anachronos had absolutely no idea what Kozlov was talking about, so Kozlov sighed before he decided to give him an in depth and practical explanation by taking apart his 45. ACP pistol for the Otherworldly human to see.

* * *

><p>Nozdormu, alongside his prime consort, Soridormi, were flying through the lands of Azeroth as Dragons, when Nozdormu felt a disturbance with the Timeline, this was something that Nozdormu would have to see for himself and with his own eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Lymelaen Treewind sighed as soon as he placed the Human on his bed, it was quite awkward carrying her unconscious body through the streets of Ratchet, although nobody batted so much as an eye as such things were quite common, what with Ratchet being so close to the Barrens and the Crossroads, both of which saw large skirmishes between Horde and Alliance forces seeking to take and retake the land.<p>

Lymelaen knew what he had to do next, he would have to make a basic splint and support the leg, he would then have to nurse her back together, Lymelaen was not exactly a rich adventurer, it cost him a lot of gold just to buy his room in the Inn for about a year, and the Orc raiding that he participated in was not exactly covering his finances exactly, so Lymelaen was trying to make ends meet, and having another mouth to feed would not exactly help his situation.

_'Great, now i am going to have to spend more of my barely existent coins on her'_ thought Lymelaen.

Lymelaen reached his hand out for his his bag which was on one of the desk's in his room, he then opened the bag, found the linen and unfolded it out before taking a length of Linen, bit one end of it and tore it up into strips with his hands, he laid out the strips of linen in a small pile before turning onto his next item on his mental list, wood.

Lymelaen walked to the end of the room and pulled up a piece of fire wood, split it into two pieces with his hands, he then unsheathed a dagger from out of his belt and began to cut away strips from the wood until it was roughly rectangular with one side that was slightly concave so that it would fit better around the human's leg.

* * *

><p>Ohanpa Earthtalon was busy fixing up the wound that Karzurful Tuskrunner, fortunately the wound was unlike most dwarven firearms in that the bullet seemed to have gone straight through the flesh and did not slow down or tumble inside, nor did the round expand when it hit the flesh like with dwarven firearms, this was quite amazing in itself since the musclulature of Orc's was much larger, thicker and stronger than a humans muscles, but for some reason, the wound on the other side was very large, and Ohanpa doubted that Karzurful would ever be able to walk on that leg again.<p>

Ohanpa tore off a piece of cloth from his shirt and quickly placed it over the wound, he then applied pressure to help stop the bleeding.

It took in all two hours and three bandage changes before the wound finally closed, Ohanpa was quite bloody from the ordeal and unfortunately by that time Karzurful expired from the injury.

Dorolak Thunderrage and Grutur'Gar Warhand left about an Hour and 45 minutes ago, seeking to reach the Crossroads by dawn to gather up the two hundred or so Orcs, Touren and trolls that made up the masses of the Horde's garrison in the region, Dorolak swore that he would teach those Humans a lesson, but Ohanpa was unsure, that device those humans wielded was extremely advanced technology, rapid-fire weapons did exist but they were huge multi-barreled devices made by the dwarves, those humans also acted as though they had never seen Orc's before, perhaps Ohanpa could get to the bottom of this before there was more bloodshed.

Ohanpa Earthtalon decided to leave the body of Karzurful where he lay for now and return to bury him later, but for now Ohanpa had to quickly find out where these humans lay and at least warn them of the impending attack, but also perhaps he could find out what these humans were and why they had such advanced technology.


	5. Chapter 4: The Sound That Strikes Fear

Warcraft: Arrival from the Stars

**Disclaimer: **Warcraft by Blizzard Entertainment, Civilization by Sid Meier's, Firaxis games and 2k

How will the People of Azeroth Deal with an entirely new branch of Humanity, one with advanced technology that rivals anything seen by both the Alliance and the Horde.

Authors Note: my maths skills are a little rusty, also i have no prior military knowledge, so if something is wrong, inform me and i will see if i can fix it. Also mentions of PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) and Survivors guilt.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Sound that strikes fear<p>

Kozlov assumed an Isosceles stance, his eyes gleamed through the iron-sights of his Vikingr 45. ACP pistol... the reason why he was doing so was to show off to Anachronos the Slavic Federations's and by extension Earth's technological ingenuity, literally through the barrel of a gun.

Initially, it started off as a pissing match between Anachronos and Kozlov, with Anachronos not believing that Kozlov's gun was a threat to Anachronos, even when Kozlov disassembled and showed off his gun, and Kozlov doubted Anachronos's magic... the end result was a compromise, Kozlov would show off his Gun and Anachronos his magic.

Anachronos watched the General intently.

Kozlov positioned himself, he then looked through his iron-sights and fired at a target twenty meters away.

**PPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!**

The 45. ACP FMJ round struck the metal silhouette with roughly 520 joules of force and caused the target to drop to the ground.

Kozlov quickly turned to his other target that was roughly 25 metres away, looked through the illuminated iron-sights and gave a quick double-tap.

**PPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFF! PPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFF!**

The paper target took two hits centre-mass in the torso, the grouping barely two centimetres apart, Kozlov then sighted the next target, this one was moving side to side and was located 30 metres away.

Kozlov aimed through the Iron-sights, relaxed his muscles and took a breath... he fired once, the shot missing just slightly, but Kozlov just adjusted his aim slightly to the left and double tapped.

**PPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFF! PPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFF! PPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFF!**

The whole time though, Anachronos was in in a slight shock, he had never witnessed such a fire rate before, and the calmness in the General only lead him to believe that he had used the weapon before, possibly in combat.

Kozlov sighted down on the forth target that stood approximately 50 metres away, the extreme end of a Pistols effective range, so it took Kozlov some time to aim down his iron-sights and steady his hand before he fired one shot.

**PPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFF!**

Kozlov's shot hit the target on the right shoulder, this was a sign that Kozlov knew was due to him pushing down on the pistol prior to firing due to anticipation of the recoil forces, he deduced this from the shot placement being away from where he intentionally sighted, so he eased his grip slightly and took aim again before letting off another round.

**PPPPPPPFFFFFFFF!**

This time, the shot was perfectly center of where Kozlov was aiming, the FMJ .45 ACP bullet tore through the paper silhouette target and struck the other side of the range.

Kozlov took two more shots, each one hitting roughly three centimetres apart before moving on to the next target.

**PPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFF! PPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFF!**

Kozlov grinned at his next target, it was a ballistic gel dummy placed twenty metres away with anatomically correct bones and internal bag's of fake blood to simulate vital organs.

Kozlov aimed down the iron-sights, but before firing, he felt the need to brag to Kozlov in a friendly fashion.

"So Anachronos, still confident that i cannot beat you? eh?"

Kozlov then turned to face the target, eyed down through the iron-sights and fired his weapon rapidly until he ran out of ammunition and the slide of his Vikingr pistol drew back.

**PPPPPPFFFFFFFF! PPPPPPPFFFFFFFF! PPPPPPPPFFFFFFFF! PPPPPFFFFFFFFFF! PPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFF! SSSHHHLLLKKKK!**

The Impact of the five rounds did plenty of damage to bones and vital organs that were struck, but Being FMJ rounds, they tore right through muscle and sinew without straying or moving much, the Exit holes where much larger and the bullets though tearing straight through the body with little if any tumbling, they did however instead create large shockwave's in the gel, this is what Kozlov knew as Hydrostatic shock, although that would probably not have been important as any opponent would not be surviving the hail of destructive firepower that Kozlov fired.

Kozlov was confident that his rounds would have gone through the steel plate Armour of the Aliens, provided that the enemy was at medium range and FMJ rounds were used, but seeing as Hollow point rounds were exempt from battlefield use following the rules of the Hague convention of 1899, he had no fear of his soldiers rounds lacking the ability to go through the Armour of possible opponents, but he had no doubt that any rifle round would be going through, unless they were hollow-point rounds, but even then anything higher than 5.56 would be tearing through no matter the selected ammunition, and the 20x102 mm Anti-Materiel rifles and Directed Energy Weapons that the Rangers wielded would be plain overkill.

Kozlov stretched his shoulders before pressing a switch on the side of his Vikingr pistol, withdrawing his empty magazine and placing it in one of his pockets before he pulled out a new magazine and pushed the slide in, when that was done he fingered one of the safeties on his pistol before placing his Vikingr pistol in his holster that was tied to his hip.

Kozlov then sighed and shook himself from the adrenaline high before turning to face Anachronos.

"So then Anachronos, let me see that magic of yours"

Anachronos, not one to be put out by the competition, shrugged his shoulders emphatically before replying back.

"You may want to stand back, perhaps ten metres back"

Kozlov shrugged his head side by side before walking backwards about 7 metres.

Anachronos stretched his legs and arms before he revealed his dragon-like form to an astounded Kozlov before opening his maw and spreading forth flames towards all targets, the Metal ones were blackened whilst the paper targets where scorched into ash and cinders, the Roaring flames created a large racket that doubtlessly would have traveled throughout the ship.

Kozlov had to concede to that point, Anachronos's display was damn impressive, but Kozlov still believed that Human Technology would still be far better than magic ever would be, but Kozlov would keep that thought to himself.

A group of several Soldiers rushed into the hanger armed with their Streltsy 7.62x51mm Assault rifles, each one aimed at Anachronos, but Kozlov raised his right fist in the air before waving it, the sign to lower their weapons, which they slowly did one by one.

Anachronos turned to face Kozlov before speaking

"So, what do you say now?"

Kozlov turned from facing his soldiers to facing Anachronos, the soldiers from the other side of the room formed up and began to walk alongside Kozlov.

"Well, you should have told me you where some god-damned dragon, that would have stopped me from nearly having a heart attack, is every damn species on this planet part dragon?"

Anachronos began to revert back to a Human before replying back.

"Oh yes, i forgot that you are new to this planet... i suppose since you did show me some of your technology, i guess i should tell you some basic stuff"

Kozlov thought back to some of the descriptions that he had heard from Ranger Paramonov, if Kozlov remembered correctly, Ranger Paramonov and second Lieutenant Strelkov whom described in some detail about several Large, Green humanoids as well as one very large Minotaur-like humanoid species as well, however what concerned Kozlov was the sighting of a third unidentified alien species as well as a fourth unidentified species that looked like a tiger and was ridden like a mount by the third unidentified species, however Kozlov would not mention that in his question due to the fact that Paramonov and Strelkov were too far away from the third and fourth species and that could have potentially skewed with Kozlov's diplomatic approach.

"Well i have heard of reported sightings of several large green humanoids as well as one of a single large, Cow-like humanoid as well"

Anachronos guessed that what the General had reported were of Orc's and a Tauren.

_'this might be troublesome, especially with the recent militancy within the Horde and Alliance'_ thought Anachronos, but he knew that he had to explain to the General about the political situation.

"Yes, then those species, the Green ones are known as Orcs and the cow-like species that you mentioned must be the Tauren, they may not exactly like having you in what is considerably their territory"

Kozlov idly stroked his chin before replying, he felt like laughing in Anachronos's face, but resisted harshly.

_'Orc's, really, does he expect me to believe that Tolkiens fiction is in fact reality, that the Fanboys and the Gamers were right all along!'_ thought Kozlov in his head, but he had to assume anything was possible when it came to landing on a new planet, especially that magic could have also been a reality, so Kozlov had to take a neutral stance and be as unbiased as possible, but it was very hard, and Kozlov had to stay in the role of leader of the Slavic Federation's seed colony, he needed to get his head straight.

Kozlov took a breath and quickly reassumed the role as diplomat to Anachronos, so he asked the most natural question.

"I see... perhaps we can establish diplomatic relation's with these Orc's and Tauren, perhaps to establish trade or other such things in return for claiming this land?"

Anachronos scratched his neck before straight up replying back as to why that would be difficult.

"That might be difficult, as you know there are humans here, yes?, well the Humans from this Planet, known as Azeroth, are hostile to the Orcs and Tauren"

Kozlov had a great idea as to why any wars and factionalism would arise, humans themselves once killed over such trivial things as religion, race and colour, and still did so to the day Kozlov left Earth, and if the Azerothian Humans where the same, then it could have been for any reason, from land disputes or racial injustice, but Kozlov still had to know the details all in the role as diplomat.

"I see... can you explain the politics behind this or the reason why?"

"The Humans dislike the Orc's due to the Orc's invading from another realm called Draenor through the black portal... the Humans won two wars and ordered the Orc's into internment camps where they were forced to work for the humans and essentially became slaves"

Kozlov had a basic idea of what this Internment camp might have been like, and the image in his head was not to dissimilar to Hitler's concentration camps or Stalin's gulags from back in the 20th Century, but felt that it would be better to ask Anachronos exactly what an Internment camp was.

"An internment camp, is that like a Concentration camp?"

And then Kozlov realized that he had made a blunder, he had not explained about the existence of concentration camps, this meant that Kozlov would have to play history teacher, this blunder also illustrated to Kozlov that he had to be much more careful in the future when it came to dealing with others in a political and diplomatic fashion.

Anachronos responded to Kozlov's question with the most reasonable of questions.

"What is a concentration camp?"

Kozlov decided to give a brief explanation.

"A concentration camp is a structure or area where people from certain fringes of society are forced to do hard-labour before either succumbing to the strain or are starved to death or in the case of Nazi germany where they were also lined up and shot or placed in small buildings called gas chambers where they were executed, or where they also burned the dead bodies for use as fertilizer, these people are chosen from amongst the populace by a certain criteria, such as those who dissent to their rulers or governments, or those whom do not fit within the bounds of a normal society, such as outcasts or homosexuals, my explanation was quite brief and i will tell you more details at a later date in time"

Anachronos wanted to know more, but decided that he had all the time in the world until his death, which he knew when it would occur, so he decided to answer Kozlov's question.

"The internment camp was very similar in function to what you call a concentration camp, however the Orc's were not starved to death and they were not choosen out from amongst the people, they forced all Orcs into Internment camps where they were used as a labor source where they could rebuild what they had destroyed in their previous wars, the Orc's were left in the internment camps to rot, at first the Orc's where restless, but overtime they lost hope and began to become sub-serviant and they lost all of their will, but an Orc known as Thrall, son of Durotan, wielding the Peoples hearts, he revolted against the Humans and the Orc's chose to fight beside him, eventually this Thrall alongside his peoples led an expedition to the Western lands of Kalimdor where they could live in a place free of Humans."

Kozlov had the basic outline of what had occurred, but he had to know as to how the Tauren come into the situation?.

"These Tauren, how did they come into play?"

"From what i have heard, when Thrall and his horde landed on the island of Kalimdor, they found a people at constant war with Centaurs, these where the Tauren, the Orcs, under Thralls command rescued the Tauren, and with the Forming of the Horde, the Tauren have been completely loyal to Thrall, with the general exception of the Grimtotem clan, or was it Grimtotem tribe?"

Kozlov wondered about the Horde and what it consisted of, so he raised the question.

"This Horde, what or whom does it consist of?"

Anachronos thought back on that question before replying.

"The Horde is made up of Orc's, Trolls, Tauren and the Forsaken"

Kozlov needed to know more about these Trolls and forsaken, as well as to what political stake the Azerothian Humans had on 'Azeroth', so he raised the question.

"What about us Humans?, are they a part of a faction or by themselves against a conglomerate of other species?"

Anachronos sighed before explaining the basics.

"The Humans are part of a political alliance known simply as the Alliance, which is between the Humans, Dwarves, Night elves and Gnomes, they are the political opposite of the Horde, until recently both sides enjoyed a peaceful existence, but certain events and figures have caused the peace to shift first to distrust, and eventually to war... as of now both the Alliance and the Horde are officially at war"

Great, Kozlov escaped the constant bickering and war mongering of Earth, only to now, ironically, have his own people to land on a new Planet where they must yet again possibly participate in new wars, but Kozlov felt confident in Earths technological achievements, which would hopefully be used to end a war before it could start, or be used to defend his colonists against any enemies that they might make, it was in this situation that Kozlov knew that he had to take the responsibility of leading the Colony and ensuring that its original purpose was met.

* * *

><p>Ohanpa Earthtalon, after hours of tracking the odd mechanical cart-wheel tracks, he managed to find a large octagonal metal object that was currently stuck into the ground by large, buttress like supporting poles of steel, it seemed to rise up about four to six hundred metres in the sky and span an area of roughly nine hundred metres wide.<p>

It was currently night-time, which gave Ohanpa a glimpse of the large lights that lit up the Octagonal object, as well as various moving lights that strode along the surface, like straying wisps that were common in the Forests inhabited by Night elves.

Ohanpa decided to approach the Object, seeing as that was the most likely chance to get into contact with the leader of the place.

It took him a further twenty minutes of walking before he finally reached to within four-hundred metres of the Object, but he was spotted by a group of Human guardsmen, each one held out their guns towards Ohanpa's direction, but not directly at him, they also each wore one odd glass like object over their left eyes that would not look out of place on a Goblin.

"You there... Do you speak english?"

Surprisingly, one of these Humans spoke common, much unlike the other Humans that he had met before who spoke in some unintelligible dialect, but Ohanpa had no idea what English was, so he decided to ask that very query as a question.

"What is English?"

However, instead of being answered, the guardsmen just gave him an order.

"Surrender any weapons, ...put your hands behind your back, ...you will not be harmed"

One of the other Humans spoke into a small cylindrical black device that looked to be fuzzy, but Ohanpa could not tell what was being said due to the Human speaking in a unintelligible dialect.

Ohanpa did not wish to be parted of his weapon, but he did not want to be perceived as a threat, it took him a while, but he eventually complied with the human's demand, thus Ohanpa lowered his broad-axe to the ground, then he proceeded to place his hands against his back.

The Humans lowered their guns, and three of them began to lead Ohanpa to the large octagonal object, Ohanpa decided to ask a question out of curiosity however.

"What is that object?"

The soldier that was towards his back replied back with a very large smile and in an optimistic tone of voice that was clear to everyone.

"That there is the Seed ship, we came from space to settle a new home, the Colonists will tear it apart in time to form our new home city of Khrabrost..."

* * *

><p>Anachronos was busy describing the bodily features and detailing the numerous species to the General when he heard a pinging noise emerge from one of the General's side pockets.<p>

Naturally, Anachronos had to ask a question.

"General, what is that?"

The General reached out to his pocket and pulled out a clear, transparent object with numerous markings on it, the General then spoke up to Anachronos but his attention was fully drawn to the object in the General's hand.

When Kozlov heard Anachronos call him general, it reminded him that he did not announce his name once to Anachronos, so he decided that he would do so, as well as satiate Anachronos's curiosity about his Videopad.

"The name is Kozlov, General Kozlov, this is what we Earth Humans call a Videopad... do you want to see it?"

Anachronos was curious, and he definitely did want to see what these trans-dimensional Humans had developed, especially if they were anywhere near as developed as General Kozlov had said, so Anachronos walked up even closer to the General before looking into the device.

Kozlov then pressed a button and an image of a Human appeared on the device, this Human spoke, but in that dialect that Anachronos could not understand.

Kozlov seemed puzzled from what Anachronos could tell from his facial features, but the General then spoke back to the human on the device in that same dialect.

Kozlov then tapped the device before handing it over to Anachronos, Anachronos grabbed the device with both hands before listening to the General speak.

"Well Anachronos, it seems that there is one of those Tauren who have decided to come and visit, he should be coming over, i think you and me should greet him... as it would be nice having someone with background knowledge on Azeroth with me"

Anachronos had to agree with the General's statement, it made plenty of sense, it also meant that Anachronos would be able to tell if the Tauren might be twisting the Earth Humans hand's to gain inside knowledge to hand over to the Horde.

General Kozlov then held out his index and middle finger of his left hand and waved it about, the soldiers in the room observed the unspoken order and followed up behind the General, the General then tapped on Anachronos's shoulder.

"Well then Anachronos, lets see what this Tauren wants?"

* * *

><p>-two minutes later-<p>

Kozlov sighed, he stood in front of the Tauren who had his hands behind his back, Kozlov couldn't believe the size of the being as he stood at least eight or nine feet tall and was partially covered in blood, initially Kozlov had learnt from Anachronos about the species that inhabited Azeroth as well as their sizes, but mathematics and figures were no comparison to actually seeing one in person.

The Tauren spoke up in english... or common or whatever the language was called on Azeroth.

"There will be an attack on your people, i do not know when it will come, but it will come soon"

Kozlov was shocked by what he had heard, well not really shocked from what he had heard about the horde, but he knew that something had to be done.

Kozlov turned his head to face Anachronos before he gripped his Videopad out of Anachronos's hands, turned around to face a clear crystaline screen on one of the walls and motioned his hand with a sliding motion above his Videopad before pointing his index finger towards the screen, this action activated the television screen and this display shocked both Anachronos and the Tauren, but did nothing for the soldiers present in the room who had seen the technology all their lives.

Anachronos was about to speak up, but he shyed away after noticing that Kozlov was busy with his device.

Kozlov tapped on a few icons before displaying out a Tac-map of the surrounding area, it was not exactly clear due to the odd interfering energies that surrounded the planet, but it was good enough for most purposes, including military planning, however Kozlov would need eyes on the ground and in the skies before he could feel confident of engaging any opponent, even if they were back in the medieval/renaissance/industrial age or whatever else you could call it.

Both Anachronos and the Tauren knew exactly what they were seeing, they were observing a map of the Barrens and Crossroads area as well as parts of a blockish area, Anachronos did not know what the blockish area was, but the Tauren did, it was the city of Ratchet or at least parts of it, however the image was badly distorted on that part of the map so as to disguise the City as being anything but a city and more likely a feature of the environment, this information the Tauren decided to keep to himself.

Kozlov then turned around, flicked his left finger which the soldiers knew as a dismissal, thus they withdrew from the room, one soldier remained behind to undo the Tauren's restraint before he too left the room.

Kozlov rested his right hand against his Vikingr pistol, but he did so in such a way so that this action would be seen by both Anachronos and the Tauren and the message that the General was trying to demonstrate was clearly understood by both, 'make a move and i will fight back'.

Kozlov then turned to face the Tauren before speaking.

"Tell me, which direction do you believe that they will attack from?"

The Tauren walked up to the 'mystical device', flexed out his three fingered hands before he lowered his body to the device before lowering his hands to reach the device before motioning in a general area over the map that was within the North-western portion.

Kozlov then tapped on the Vid-screen which brought up a new mini-screen to appear, Kozlov pushed his index finger and thumb onto the device where it was scanned in.

A moment later a electronic ping sounded and Kozlov knew that he had full authorization, thus Kozlov tapped on another icon and brought up a new mini-screen onto the Vid-screen, this screen was also known as the 'Master-key' screen which allowed Kozlov to assume full control of any device on the Ship.

Kozlov gave a quick command that ordered all Audio and Visual devices on the ship to activate, the reason was so that Kozlov could issue orders as quickly as possible, normally Kozlov would have to walk through the ship and give orders to soldiers by word of mouth due to the lack of communication devices that could function without Satellite's in space, fortunately the Ship carried a Satellite as well as a launching station and hopefully within a year or two the communication problem could be rectified, but for now Kozlov would have to make do.

"This is General Kozlov, i have just received news of a possible threat, i am asking that all civilians evacuate to the Ship for safety until the threat has passed, if any colonist does not hear this announcement, please pass on the word and make sure that they evacuate with you, Stay calm and line up in two lines in a mannerly fashion, all soldiers are to assemble in Hanger bay three for immediate briefing, End Transmission"

Kozlov then repeated the same recording, except this time he spoke in Russian.

"Это генерал Козлов, я только что получил известие о возможной угрозе, я прошу, чтобы все гражданские эвакуировать на судно для обеспечения безопасности, пока угроза не миновала, если колонист не слышит это объявление, пожалуйста, передайте слова и убедитесь что они эвакуироваться с вами, сохраняйте спокойствие и выстраиваются в две строки в воспитанный моды, все солдаты должны собраться в Вешалка заливе три для немедленного брифинге, Конец передач"

When Kozlov was finished, he turned off the Vid-screen and turned to face the Tauren before issuing something totally unexpected.

Kozlov reached out his right hand and gripped onto the Tauren's left hand, the Tauren had no idea as to what was happening, but he decided to go with the moment and see what would happen, the Human shook his hand up and down about three times.

A moment later, Kozlov lowered his right hand and issued his sure-felt thanks to the Tauren, Kozlov always gave special treatment to those whom did something out of their way for no reason and without the prospect of physical gain, especially since this Tauren had told a Human, one of the Horde's enemies, of an impending attack by what Kozlov assumed was issued by a Horde member or members, Kozlov however was careful as well since this could be a ruse by the Horde to put a spy within his ranks, but he later dismissed that opinion, a Tauren spy would be very noticeable to a people's whom had only ever seen or encountered only other humans their entire lives, and a stray Tauren would attract all the Attention.

"What is your name?"

The Tauren stuttered for a bit as though he were surprised by the General's reply, but he thought that no harm could come out of telling the human his name.

"I am Ohanpa Earthtalon"

Kozlov raised his right hand to his forehead before giving the Tauren his reply, Kozlov also couldn't help but try a winning hearts and minds approach that could possibly override any negative relation's or view's that might be gained in the event that the approaching Horde force were destroyed by Kozlov in an ensuing battle.

"I am General Kozlov of the Slavic Federation, Ohanpa Earthtalon, if there is anything that you would like, food, water, transport or any other request that i am able to comply to, just ask me and i will see that you are treated well, you have gone out of your way to assist the Slavic Federation and it is only right that i assist you in any way that i can"

Ohanpa was shocked by the generosity that he had received from the human, he would definetly go back to the Horde and inform his people of their Generosity, as to what the Human could do, well he could provide transport so that he could bury his dead companion, Karzurful Tuskrunner before rot or anything like that could set in.

"Is it all right if i ask for transport, i would like to bury my friend before he can decompose?"

The request was very odd, Kozlov thought, but it was also quite reasonable as well, though Kozlov had but one question to ask.

"How did your friend die?"

The Tauren responded calmly.

"one of your humans shot him in the leg, the wound at the front was easily healed, but the back end... i was unable to treat the wound and he died"

Kozlov took a guess as to what could cause a tell tale injury like that, and only rounds from a large caliber rifle could do such a thing, but Kozlov guessed that the round was possibly from a 7.62x51mm or 7.62x54mm R round as those sounded most consistent with Battlefield wound reports back on earth, bullets within calibers of over .30 where much more likely to have large exit holes than other smaller caliber rounds, although 5.56x45 NATO FMJ rounds were an exception due to the high pressure propellants used in those rounds.

"Alright, i will see what i can do, in the mean time i want you and Anachronos to stay here until i return"

* * *

><p>Dorolak Thunderrage and Grutur'Gar Warhand arrived at the crossroads by dawn, and at the end of two hours they had managed to gather a force of some 300 Orc's, 40 troll's, 3 Tauren and best of all, one Goblin zeppelin that Dorolak managed to entice into joining with the promise of capturing new and advanced technology that the Humans wielded, and this Zeppelin was now armed with a few cannon since the Goblins were now joining the Horde.<p>

By morning, Dorolak and Grutur'Gar's army had all assembled and were ready to march, the Zeppelin went on ahead to potentially scout out any enemies and then return to inform them of anything.

For 8 hours, things were uneventful, however, on the ninth hour of marching, they spotted something in the skies, it was sleek and grey, but it was no bird and it was no zeppelin.

About two seconds later, the Goblin zeppelin fired their broadside cannons in an attempt to hit the unknown object, but the cannonballs missed drastically as the cannonballs moved too slowly and the object moved too rapidly.

The Object then maneuvered around the zeppelin and rose high up into the air for about twenty to thirty seconds before it changed course and did a massive dive downward at an angle of roughly 5 degrees facing downwards at the Zeppelin, two seconds later all hell broke loose when smoke emerged from the tip of the Object.

The Goblin-built zeppelin was completely torn to shreds as lines of bright red streaked down from the skies and tore their way through the zeppelin and then impacted on the ground, explosions skittered here and their against the zeppelin and against the desert sands.

There was no way that a single Goblin could have survived that maelstrom of destruction, small explosions tore their way through the desert sands.

This event could be seen many miles away, and the constant moaning sounds of streaking explosions traveled through the breadth of the desert sands, the sound of cool air rushing through amongst the ground to rapidly replace the heated air caused many an Orc, troll and Tauren to feel a sense of dread at the sudden icy chill they felt as the wind brushed past their ears, and then four to five seconds later emerged one droning noise through the sky.

**BBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!**

That one sound caused the hearts of many to flutter.

* * *

><p><span>About five minutes before the air attack<span>

General Kozlov couldn't help but be amazed at the beauty of the landscape, completely hostile to all of Kozlov's senses of what he felt comfortable to, and the heat was unbearable to Kozlov, especially since Kozlov and most other's of the Slavic Federation were raised in very cool climate environment's, especially Kozlov who was born in a rural village not to far from the outskirts of Siberia, and yet it was untouched, unscathed, pristine, and Kozlov would try to keep it that way as far as he could.

Kozlov's view skittered up and down for a moment as his Missile Rover jumped over a nearby dune and sand was blown up into Kozlov's face, Kozlov dusted himself off while the driver apologized.

"Don't apologize over something that you cannot control"

Kozlov then turned his head to the back seat of the Rover where Anachronos was sitting, Anachronos was surprised initially by the Rovers, but that wore off, however he liked how fast they could drive, and he was also curious to see what would happen.

**ZZZZRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**

Kozlov turned his head to view the overhead flying TacJet, the sound of one approaching gave Kozlov a tremor in his hands that wouldn't stop shaking, and his mind strayed to thoughts that he always sought to avoid... memories of watching his friends being consumed by the missile fire and the roaring guns, the Supersonic sound of the jet engines roaring past his head, circling around and around, always trying to hound him day in and day out, the worst was surviving... surviving where his friends did not, the survivors guilt was the worst, he knew it was irrational and yet he could not help but think that it should have been him that died instead of his friends...

Anachronos looked out at the object as it passed through, it made him curious and he turned around to ask a question, it was then at that moment that he saw Kozlov shaking his hands erratically, and Kozlov's face was scrunched up as if reliving painful memories.

"General Kozlov... General Kozlov?"

When the General did not reply, Anachronos reached out with his hand's to see if Kozlov was fine.

Kozlov felt something on his shoulder and he quickly shook out of his memories and he returned back to the present.

He quickly turned his head where he saw Anachronos with a confused expression showing on his face, but Kozlov decided to answer Anachronos's unasked question with the truth.

"It was nothing Anachronos, just PTSD"

Anachronos wanted to know what PTSD was, so he asked the question.

"What is PTSD?"

Kozlov looked down to look at his hands, hoping that the shaking would stop soon, he then turned back to face Anachronos before giving him an answer as well as a brief telling of Kozlov's first battlefield experience.

"PTSD is short for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, when i was young, about nineteen or twenty, my country was at war and national conscription was announced, me and my friends and one of my cousins, we all drew the card, two days later we were shipped off to Saint Petersburg for military training, Three months later we shipped out to Hungary, a week later Hungarian Rebels capture war ordinance and use it against us, at first things were fine, but then the Kavithan Protectorate show up with their Air force seeking to take Hungary for themselves... all of my friends were killed and my cousin... and i survived because their dead bodies shielded me from the blast of a missile strike, to this day i still remember the sounds of those Jets hovering up in the air, striking down my family... its because of them that i am here today, they are the reason why i went to university and studied to become a Cosmonaut, i served in the Army until i became general so that i could see that War would never again cause harm, but that is irony on my part i guess, since now i might myself make a decision that could cause harm to those on the other side"

Anachronos could not understand anything about the locations or the countries or factions, but the tone with which Kozlov conveyed his story across, and the haunting story made the air within the Missile Rover reach an all time high, but Kozlov decided to change the subject.

"Tell me, what were you going to say about the Flying object?"

"You remember what i said to you?"

Kozlov shook his head before replying back.

"No, i just had the impression that that would have been something that you would have asked"

"Oh, yes i would like to know about that flying object"

Kozlov grinned before he gave an answer

"They are known as Tacjet's, they are Unmanned aerial vehicles, that means that their is no pilot inside the of the fighter, it is instead controlled by an operator on the surface"

Before Anachronos could ask another question, Kozlov heard a shouted call through his radio on his left hip pocket.

Kozlov grasped his radio with his left hand and slid down on one of the side slide buttons before speaking into the radio.

"This is General Kozlov, what is your situation?"

"General Kozlov, Staff technician Baltabev Artemovich reporting, Tac Jet three has a visual on a target, as well as possible sightings of mobile ground forces"

General Kozlov put his radio on the dash board whilst he reached out to retrieve his Video-pad, he then tapped the device and looked up Baltabev Artemovich in the personnel file, this was done to ensure that everything checked out, and everything was fine, so Kozlov reached out with his left hand towards his radio whilst at the same time with his right hand he set up a communication request with his Video-pad.

"This is General Kozlov, Staff technician Baltabev Artemovich, you should have a communication request on your Video-pad, transfer the Visual and Audio feed to my device and await further orders, over"

Kozlov heard an electronic ping from his Video-pad a second later, so Kozlov lowered the radio back to the dashboard before moving his head to observe the Video feed, there was a very slight time delay but the feed was very clear, although it was hard to see anything with the infrared sensors on.

Anachronos leaned forward to get a view of the screen as well.

Kozlov looked through the feed for a moment before he spotted what the technician had reported in about, one was what seemed to be a balloon like object that Kozlov thought looked reminiscent of a zeppelin but before Kozlov could get a detailed look, the view was flooded by heat signatures emitted on the side of the object, and the heat signatures emerged in a pattern that Kozlov instinctively knew as the reports of a weapon, probably that of a gun or some other similar weapon.

Kozlov reached for the radio and gave his instructions in a calm manner that was perfected over years of service.

"Baltabev, switch screen from Infrared scope to normal, maneuver around the target as best you can and give me a basic readout on the TacJet's situation, over"

A second later, Kozlov's visual feed changed from the reds and yellows and blues of the Infrared frequency to the normal yellow sand's and blue sky that made up the landscape, it also allowed Kozlov to ease his eyes and allowed him to far quicker point out objects due to the opponents colourful designs contrasting vastly to the colour of the desert.

The view changed dramatically when the Drone skidded and altered its stable course to maneuver around the enemy vessel, though Kozlov also caught a quick glance of numerous figures who stood out from the reddish-yellow desert like a sore thumb, but Kozlov could not get a second chance to observe the enemy as they were blurred by the rapid movement of the TacJet drone.

"General Kozlov?"

Kozlov brought the Radio up to his ears before he replied back.

"Kozlov here, where is my Sitrep? over"

"TacJet reads no damage, she is armed with a 25mm Autocannon and one Clusterbomb, permission to engage?"

Kozlov wanted slightly more information before deciding to engage the enemy, especially with consideration to the weapons.

"Kozlov here, i want more information on your ordinance, over"

It took a few seconds, but Kozlov received his reply.

"25mm Autocannon, Rate of Fire at selectable 3600 or 1800 per minute, armed with 4 Armour piercing discarding sabot rounds for every one High Explosive Incendiary with Tracer and Self Destruct round, approximately 1300 rounds in the belt, Clusterbomb is 400 kg with 190 Submunitions of varied Anti-Personnel, Anti-Tank and Incendiary charges, can set for large area of dispersal or for a concentrated area of dispersal, survival rate in impact zone is near zero, the bomb is dropped via freefall"

Kozlov quickly made his decision before giving his orders.

"Baltabev, negative on the Clusterbomb, i am not engaging ground targets, Permission granted to engage Air target, switch Autocannon to 1800 RPM and attack from a high approach angle, i want to avoid hitting any stray opponents with crossfire, highly doubtful, but if you can, i want the vessel disabled and not destroyed, my guess is that that vessel is like a Zeppelin, if you take out the balloon i bet you it will fall down like the Stock market of market of 2138, when the target is down, i want the TacJet to return back to the Convoy and scout out over our heads, over"

Kozlov dropped the radio back down to the dashboard before he returned to viewing the Visual feed, Anachronos was watching earnestly from the back seat.

Kozlov then saw as the drone veered towards the blue sky as it continued to rise further and further, and then the Tacjet did a quick flip before flopping down and accelerating fast towards the ground, at the four second mark, the Tacjet activated it's retro-boosters to position it slightly and angling it until there was a straight line from the front of the Tacjet to the center of the zeppelin, at that same exact moment the Tacjet recieved its wireless signal to arm its 25mm Autocannon, within a split second, the barrels of the gun began to power up and they began to rotate, with every rotation a new barrel fired, a new bolt was brought forward and another round chambered, this occurred thirty times every second, every single round travelling at 1,100 metres per second streaking towards the ground further aided by Gravity, every fifth round flew through the air and was heated by friction until the pyrophoric tracer material that coated every fifth round begins to spark up and ignite, heating the bullet to just over 500 degree's celcius as they flew through the air, waiting to impact on either the zeppelin and explode inside of the zeppelin or to drill their way through the sand below before detonating in a display of fire.

And one constant sight and one constant sound accompanied Kozlov's Visual and Audio feed, that of the Flames of a spurting volcano, and the sound of Purely mechanized destruction.

**BBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!**

Anachronos was shocked, he had never before seen such a display, and he now knew why Kozlov was afraid of being responsible for such a weapon of war.

Kozlov had confused feelings swirling within him, one was relief that the mission was so far successful, the other was guilt, guilt at possibly becoming his own family killer much like the Tacjets that struck down his friends and his cousin, but Kozlov knew that he had to fight for the Colonists under his leadership, it was for them that he was fighting, and any one who dared to raise a fist against one of them was to be his enemy.

With his new found resolve, Kozlov know had the will to continue on, he must end the ensuing fight peacefully, or else he would have to kill them, it was now or never!.

The rights of leadership where blurry and double edged, but Kozlov knew that he would make the right decisions, and he would not choke up on wrong ones done for what he felt were good for the people that he was fighting, he had one mission, and that was to ensure Humanities survival, and he would ensure it.

Onward's the convoy went, against the raging winds of the desert, Azeroth would have a new force to contend with.

* * *

><p><em>Like a moth to a flame, the last vestiges of a humanity forgotten will swirl throughout, Azeroth is the flame and these humans are the moths, all in descent through space, propelled forward by engines of science that are even now blasting them ever closer towards Azeroth, already one has landed, but there is more to come, soon they will arrive one by one, step by step, this Humanity seeks to claim its place throughout the galaxy, either as conquerors or as uniters, they will carve their way into the destiny of Azeroth, and no nation will be untouched by their influence.<em>

_This humanity will be arriving soon, prepare thee well, for they may be more dangerous then even those of the scourge, you wield the power of time, Nozdormu, But you cannot stop me!_

_There is a saying amongst one of their books written long ago and forgotten._

_"I am the way into the city of woe,_  
><em>I am the way into eternal pain,<em>  
><em>I am the way to go among the lost.<em>

_Justice caused my high architect to move,_  
><em>Divine omnipotence created me,<em>  
><em>The highest wisdom, and the primal love.<em>

_Before me there were no created things_  
><em>But those that last forever—as do I.<em>  
><em>Abandon all hope you who enter here."<em>

_This is the price of Immortality._

And then Nozdormu awoke, was this a dream or a vision?

Nozdormu shuddered, who dare had the right to invade his dreams, was it the scourge?.

_'No, nothing quite as bland and boring as the scourge, i am a being with taste, i am known to the Humans as the morningstar, the light that guides them, i guide Humanity ever deeper into the depths, i am like you, immortal... the other titans called me rogue and had me banished to the dark regions, and thus I stood alone in the dark for so long, watching with my eyes at the creations of this new world, Earth, and i watched as even without our influence as it flourished through continuous stages of birth and death, comets stormed and lands formed, Rain fell and creatures roamed the earth, extinction and annihilation gave birth to new life forms, and out of these rose the Humans, understanding and logic all without a single guiding hand from a Titan... they have worked hard to be here, their were no gods to guide over them, and they claim no magic to corrupt them for they cannot feel magic or use magic, They are as the Universe should be, outside the meddling of coddled fools, outside of the Titans sight!, and yet they grew too powerful to contain, i had to guide them, i had to lead them here where the remnants can survive, and you cannot stop me!'_

Nozdormu's brain hurt from the strain of trying to stay within contact of the voice that sounded throughout a great distance, and then their was nothing, nothing but a new sensation, the timeline was being altered!

* * *

><p><strong>Bam<strong>

Plot Twist or what?

whom is this rogue Nozdormu was talking to?

and what is his name?


	6. Chapter 5: Combat Rover Diplomacy

Warcraft: Arrival from the Stars

**Disclaimer: **Warcraft by Blizzard Entertainment, Civilization by Sid Meier's, Firaxis games and 2k

How will the People of Azeroth Deal with an entirely new branch of Humanity, one with advanced technology that rivals anything seen by both the Alliance and the Horde.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5a: Awash in a sea of air<p>

-Cough-

Suzanne felt her lungs expel air as they were now free from the confines of the Cryotube.

Suzanne slowly opened her eyes, and when she saw what awaited her, she couldn't help but be mesmerized by the floating clear blue orbs of Cryo-tube precipitate... it was like looking in a Christmas snow globe, and that image brought her back to her childhood.

She rarely ever saw her father, he was a busy man, he owned three hardware stores, but he taught her the basic principles that made her who she was today.

Diligence...

Hardwork...

Attention to detail...

It were these three things that Suzanne always showed with every effort, These were the only three things that matter the most, and these where the three values that she expected everybody aboard the Seed Ship and aboard the American Reclamation Corporation to follow these values at all moments whenever possible.

-tap-

-tap-

-tap-

Suzanne looked up to see that a medical professional was gripping onto the guidebar's outside of Suzanne's Cryo-tube.

"Ma'am... We have made it!, we're here, Exoplanet Kepler-186f, just out there on the horizon..."

Suzanne was happy at the prospect, and at the young man's eagerness, but he had a job to do, so Suzanne gave a quick cough to let him know that he should get back on course.

"I am just going to have to examine your condition first" replied the medical professional about two seconds later after Suzanne coughed.

Suzanne nodded her head, she was confident in their ability, they were after all hand picked from amongst the brightest minds in America.

The scientist pulled out his Videopad and registered a quick routine check up from the Cryo-tube's inbuilt medical sensors, it registered neurological and muscular conditions, the recordings where then sent back in the blink of an eye.

"Well Ma'am, your vitals check out, you are clear to leave"

Suzanne decided to quickly get out as fast as she could, but navigating around in zero-gravity was hard and time consuming...

Suzanne then watched as the medical professional grasped onto another pair of guidebar's before opening up another person from a cryotube and administering the conditions of the colonist.

Suzanne knew that it may take quite awhile to ensure that everyone on board the Vessel were safe, and that they were still functional.

So Suzanne gave a sigh... at least they had made it, four hundred years of traveling, all from a frozen box... she did not know how to feel... it was exciting... and also frightening... But Suzanne knew that sometimes your job required you to brave challenges... this was but one more challenge standing in Suzanne's way, and she always tackled challenges head on, or from behind the veil of the curtain, from the cloak and dagger... she had to be well versed in them, survival demanded upon it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5b: Combat Rover Diplomacy<p>

-General Kozlov-

General Kozlov looked over at his loudspeaker before he activated it, then Kozlov activated his recorder held at his shoulder.

The reason why he activated his recorder was so that if anyone wanted to judge Kozlov's actions, then he would have a recording of the events to present, this could also inversely be presented to the opponent's so that they would know that Kozlov had acted cordially.

General Kozlov then stood up over the roof of the Combat Rover, inwardly hoping that the army of Horde dissidents would not open a pre-emptive hostile display of force with their primitive weapons, because Kozlov would not have relished ordering his forces to exterminate the native opponents...

In a way, General Kozlov could not help but feel as though he were in the shoes of Semyon Dezhnev and his expedition, or of the Vikings for that matter when they encountered the 'Skraelings' or rather the Inuit populations and even the native American's.

In that same moment, General Kozlov also remembered what a feat of engenering it was that a man from Russia could be on another world and meet other alien races, and in the same moment, Kozlov realised the single fact that right now, at this very moment, he could decide the fate of history...

General Kozlov placed the loud speaker in front of his lips and gave a clear tone of voice.

**"People of the Horde, return home in peace, for if you continue any further, we will defend ourselves"**

To Kozlov his declaration sounded reasonable, he tried to not come off as being too forceful or make to many unreasonable demands besides to make the dissident's back away.

But on the other side, to the ear's of those of the Horde, the declaration sounded like what one in a weakened position would say, to them, the declaration sounded like one who was afraid to commit to attack, one who was afraid to fight...

It is such mistakes in translation's of tone and voice, of the error's of first contact, the mistake of a single mistranslation in a tense first contact event such as this that can lead to horrible things.

From the attack of Thorfinn Karlsefni's forces by the 'Skraeling' Native american's in the middle of the night after they traded in fur and other objects for metal objects and beads of amber, to when Hernan Cortez overheard an Aztec official speaking of large stockpiles of gold and he knew it was his for the taking, or when America declared that it would drop its terms of surrender to order for the disarmament of it's armed forces and not the disarmament of the Emperor's forces, and when it was mistranslated as an American sign of weakness the Japanese continued to war with America, with this America retaliated by dropping two nukes on the city of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, which ended the war, in all these situations, it was the mistranslation of sought intent on one side and the mistranslation on those of the otherside to create another meaning far different than what the other intends... in all these cases, mistakes made just from the tiniest thing, can cause an event to blow out of proportion... The event that started just this day is no different, the only difference is that this event was not caused on Earth, but on another planet far away called Azeroth.

* * *

><p>-Dorolak Thunderrage-<p>

Dorolak Thunderrage couldn't help but laugh at the demand's that they leave, what would make his men leave... he looked at the opposing forces and they numbered in at less than 30 men overall, and they only stood about 40 meters away, Dorolak was scarcly afraid, the guns of their opponents where inaccurate, otherwise that soldier he encountered a day ago would have shot him, Humans always hated Orcs and he doubted that the soldier would have missed purposely, as to the Human on the other end with the device that enhanced the volume of his voice... he was a coward hiding behind that mechanical device that allowed them to move, furthermore there was no flying device overhead to protect him.

Dorolak gave a shouted reply back in Common.

"Make us human, We are not Afraid of you!"

Dorolak then proceeded to walk several meters forward before stopping...

He then noticed that most everyone else stepped forward as well before they too shouted out one sentence repeatedly.

"Make us Humans"

* * *

><p>-General Kozlov-<p>

Great, the opposing dissident's had to act like petulant children who had not gotten their way... Sure, Kozlov knew from the background knowledge that he received from Anachronos that the Horde were mistreated by the Alliance, mainly from the hand's of the Humans, but on the other hand, the Horde were mistreating the Alliance members, and Kozlov would not want to get into the game of 'who owes what what' between the two feudal forces who opposed each other, Kozlov was here to ensure that his people had a safe environment to grow, and if the Orc's were a threat, then they would have to be dealt with.

Kozlov knew he had but two things to do, issue one more warning, and if they ignored his final warning, Kozlov would order for the CS 3 gas canisters to be dispersed into the crowd, Kozlov would then order his Combat Rover's to retreat back about 100 more meters, and if the Orc's followed his men, Kozlov would order for their weapons to be armed and ready, he would not like it, but if they remained blind and petulant, Kozlov would have to teach them to stay out of the Slavic Federation's land by martial force, he would have to set them an example by which to cause the Horde to stay away from the Slavic Federations land by fear of inciting their power.

**"I Will say this one more time, Disperse and return back to your land's in peace, if you continue to step further i will be forced to return fire... Disperse!"**

The member's of the Horde continued to step forward.

Kozlov quickly reached for his radio before he issued his order's.

"Dispense the CS 3 Gas canister's into the crowd, when that is done retreat back one hundred meters, if they continue to charge after us, then i want you to return fire... try to miss and see if that scatter's them, if not then aim for target's where your rounds wont travel through multiple opponents, i want this crowd dispersed with as little death as possible... Kozlov out"

Kozlov then quickly dove back into the Rover and reached out for the gas mask's which where lined up on one section of the grill bar sheet plating which also held several assault and battle rifles and a few pistols.

When Kozlov grasped one of the Gas-mask's, he quickly paced over to Anachronos before he placed it over his face, Kozlov then quickly tightened the strap's around Anachronos's face and then flicked on the switch under the chinstrap which controlled the breathing apparatus... When Kozlov heard the sound of rushing gas filling his ears, he knew that Anachronos's mask was correctly applied, thus Kozlov quickly reached out for another mask before passing that out to the driver of the Combat rover, who quickly grabbed it and applied it to his face.

Kozlov grabbed another Gas-mask and secured it over his face, when he was sure that it was tight enough, he flicked the switch under his chin and he felt as fresh oxygen reached through his mask in a slight hissing sound.

Kozlov sighed at the sensation of breathing fresh oxygen, the feeling was so different than breathing in air.

* * *

><p>-Dorolak Thunderrage-<p>

**"I Will say this one more time, Disperse and return back to your land's in peace, if you continue to step further i will be forced to return fire... Disperse!"**

Dorolak Thunderrage ignored the human and continued to march forward, No human would ever tell Dorolak Thunderrage what to do.

In return, Dorolak saw as large cylindrical objects were sent flying toward his men, and saw as large tuft's of off-white coloured smoke emerged forth, Dorolak turned around to see what was happening, and he saw as large amounts of his men began coughing, and also he saw as they began rushing around erratically to escape the fumes of smoke, Dorolak then heard as the Mechanical mounts of his opponents roared up and he saw as they quickly retreated away before stopping some distance away.

Dorolak rushed after the Human's, he would have revenge one way or another, and he was happy as he saw as large numbers of those who were not incapictated by the fumes also rushed forward with Dorolak.

Dorolak couldnt help but laugh at his opponents, these were the most cowardly human's that he had ever met, at least the humans that he had fought before fought to the death and did not run away.

After reaching a distance away from the Human's, he saw as plumes of debris and sand emerged from spots of the land not to far from his distance, at that same moment his ears heard repeated cracks of sharp loud noise crackling through the air.

Not two moments later did Dorolak hear as his men began to issue forth shouts of pain, but Dorolak did not care, the blood in his body boiled for blood... but he was stopped from ever continuing forth when he could no longer feel any sensation in his left leg besides from pain as he tumbled down into the ground.

* * *

><p>-General Kozlov-<p>

General Kozlov heard the tumult of gunfire emerge from several of his Combat Rover's.

General Kozlov wished that they had mounted heavy gun's on the roof's, but Kozlov had no time to have the engineers apply them, but it seemed that normal assault rifles and battle rifles were doing the job well enough... the CS 3 Tear Gas also seemed to have done its job well, seeing as out of the two to three hundred dissidents, only forty or fifty continued to charge forward.

Kozlov quickly retrieved his own slightly modded Streltsy 7.62x51mm Assault rifle from the grill bar on the side of the Rover.

Kozlov had his Streltsy rifle modded with a 4x zoom urban combat sight as well as a fore-grip and a shortened butt stock, Kozlov did not like the standard butt-stock on the Streltsy seeing as Kozlov was slightly shorter than the average Russian, but not by much, and thus the butt stock was built larger to accommodate the build of the average-height Russian.

Kozlov, now armed stood up to the roof and took aim down his 4x scope and scrolled around here and there until he spotted several rushing Horde members, so Kozlov aimed towards were they were headed and fired a short burst in an attempt to scare them off, when they did not even halt, Kozlov aimed up and fired a round, this round was aimed directly centremass of the chest and the Orc that he fired at fell down dead, the 7.62x51mm round was barely affected by the muscle and bone of the Orc and just cut right on through the body and only stopped about half a kilometer away when it finally embedded itself inside of a palm tree.

Kozlov didn't take a moment to observe the damage his round caused as he was already looking down at his next target, he guessed it was a troll from the characteristics as told to him by Anachronos, and he aimed for the upper leg of the creature and fired a round...

The 7.62x51mm FMJ round cut right through the upper leg until it embedded itself into the thy bone, the thy bone had just the right amount of strength and density to cause the round to fracture into four or five chunks, causing the Troll to suffer an unimaginable amount of pain, and ending his dash as he tumbled to the ground and shouting out gibberish that Kozlov thought would probably be cries for help in an alien tongue.

Kozlov continued to scroll around, sometimes taking potshot's into the ground in the hopes of deterring the members of the Horde, but it seemed that the Horde member's either had no idea about the power of the gun, or that they had no idea on what his forces where trying to do... prevent the loss of innocent lives, but the Horde members just shirked it off.

Kozlov had no time to get sentimental, so he quickly forced his thought's back into the situation... he spotted another Horde belligerent and took aim for the creatures left leg and let loose a single round.

The 7.62x51mm FMJ round went right through the leg muscle and tore through the bone that presented itself in the way of it's trajectory, and the round only stopped when it hit the sand of the dessert not twenty meters from the Orc.

Kozlov took his sights off of the Orc and he continued to scroll around with his sights, but he noticed that no more Horde member's continued to rush forward, instead they retreated, whilst several rushed forward towards the downed Orc that Kozlov had just shot, Kozlov then realised exactly who the Orc was, it was the same one who instigated the whole event in the first place, and the one who shouted out when Kozlov issued his demand from his Loudspeaker.

Kozlov decided to allow the Horde member's to pull away the opposing leader in the hopes that his defeat and subsequent return back would prompt tales to spread of their defeat back into the ear's of the Horde members and do either one of two things... either it would cause less subsequent attacks and cause fear of reprisal from the Slavic Federation, or it would cause the Leader or Leader's of the Horde to be attracted to Kozlov's actions and thus prompt a quick diplomatic response, something that could well be good in the long run and could thus land Kozlov into the arm's of the Horde's political situation and thereby establish diplomatic talks, something that Kozlov was partially eager to do.

The event it seemed, was now over, the only thing left to do was to gather up the injured and provide them with medical care, as well as to spray those affected with CS 3 Tear Gas with a special formula water spray mixed with a variety of chemicals that would cause the Tear Gas to fall off or whatever the scientific term for it was, and then round them up and place them in the holding cell's where they could be kept in safety, to be returned when and if there was a Diplomatic talk or talks.

Kozlov lowered his Streltsy and retrieved his Radio from his side pocket before placing to his lips.

"This is General Kozlov to Khrabrost Station, i am calling for a dispatch of several Convoy Truck's to hold and transport a number of belligerants, i also want a team of Medical professional's ready and waiting as well as several squads of soldiers, i Repeat that i want Several Convoy Truck's, a team of Medical Professionals ready for our return and several squad's of soldiers... Over!"

"Khrabrost station to General Kozlov, your order's were received, you should expect those soldiers and Convoy Trucks within the Hour, your Medical Professional's should also be ready for your return... Over!"

Kozlov sighed... it seemed that now all that needed to be done was to ensure the safety of the belligerant's and to oversee the injured... Kozlov just hoped that the Horde member's would not be too rebellious.


	7. Chapter 6: Internment

Warcraft: Arrival from the Stars

**Disclaimer: **Warcraft by Blizzard Entertainment, Civilization by Sid Meier's, Firaxis games and 2k

How will the People of Azeroth Deal with an entirely new branch of Humanity, one with advanced technology that rivals anything seen by both the Alliance and the Horde.

Author's Note: This Chapter mainly consists of Character expansion, also this may constitute as blatant self-advertising, but if you like this story or like how i screw around with Warcraft, then you just might like one or two of my stories...

My first fanfiction story called 'Descent of the Golden Age' Story deals with what if the Human's used gunpowder in the second war and were so impressed by the damage that they caused that they began to use gun's more and more until they are essentially 'Redcoats', and during the Third War, demons are all like 'holy shit these humans have guns they damage us we will need more men to take them down', and thus it takes three months longer for the Demons to take out Azeroth, which gives both the Alliance and Horde members who are on Kalimdor an extra 3 months to fortify and build as well as kill each other... it also means that both groups will gain the hatred of the Night Elves because you know... they cut down their trees and stuff.

My other fanfiction story is called 'A Medieval Warrior Cometh' which is a crackfic that will be several chapters long and is rated M, deals with a what if a 16 year old orphan war veteran of the hundred year's war between France and England is transported to Azeroth... you definitely know that shit will go down because A: Life and attitudes of people were very different back in the medieval days compared to what everyone thinks they were, every one think's that knights were honorable and all that when the reality is that most knights were little better than thugs and rapists who had a 'chivalrous' code that only applied to those of the nobility, so don't expect to see some nice teenage kid and all that... B: this Teenager will have more things in common with the Horde than with the alliance... and it will be interesting seeing how he interact's with his fellow Humans and C: Said teenager is a horny bastard with a crude tongue... What is not to like?

You can find these stories by going on my account and scrolling down my stories list, or you can find them by the searching through the Warcraft sections (Note: A Medieval Warrior Cometh is rated M, so be sure to select the M filter if you want to see it).

* * *

><p>Chapter 6a: Bedridden with both hand's tied<p>

-Four Hours Before Combat Rover Diplomacy-

If there was one way for Kaja to have woken up, she was not expecting to have woken up with her hand's tied behind her back and her leg bound in what seemed to have been a make-shift splint... a well made make-shift splint at that...

Furthermore, what she did not expect was to see what seemed to be a rather dashing figure of a man who was a purplish blue and had ears... and brows that rivaled anything on Earth... then Kaja realized that it was the Man who saved her from being killed by the large green figures... but what Kaja was most afraid of was of being raped... there were not many other explanations for having her hand's tied behind her back... unless Kaja was over thinking herself, because he could have also had an entirely honest reason to tie her hands behind her back, perhaps she was just as alien to him as he was to her.

Kaja then saw as the figure spoke, and she recognized the language almost immediately... the way the words swung around in her ears with the very germanic sound but also with the influence of other languages, why it could only mean that the Alien knew how to speak English... the only problem for Kaja was that she knew no English other than how to count up to 10 or to say hello... hell everyone across the globe knew how to say hello, the very word was a corruption of the Scandinavian and high german word Hallo or hola and only became famous because people on telephones needed a proper greeting, so they said Hello or a variant of it... not that linguistic's were Kaja's specialty in any way, although she was very interested in learning how word's can influence a peoples and a culture, but Kaja was a Geologist with a dabbling in horticulture, the science of plant cultivation, and seeing as the two went hand in hand, seeing as knowing the location's of stable land and good soil allow's for good plants... it also meant that Kaja was a good choice for the Seed Program, because being a versatile member with knowledge on multiple subjects was far better than having a person solely focused on one aspect but limited in another.

The being just looked at her as though she were a nuisance when she couldn't understand what he said, which was not all that bad, she was used to that whole 'your a nuisance' look during her younger years when she got dirty playing in the muddy fields with the other children, oh she did not please her parents at that particular instance, but she had good grades and an able mind, so her parents couldn't complain too much, she was also never trashy as a teenager and she would rather read books than do the average teenage thing, she thought it was weird that all the other girls her age did nothing but seek the attention of other boy's... not to mention that Kaja was always self-conscious of her looks and afraid of judgement which did little to help with her shy nature.

Kaja then saw as the being grabbed up several of her objects and pointed to them, as though he were expecting her to explain what they were, Kaja could play that game, so when the Figure pointed to her camera, she gave her reply.

"Kamera"

The being then grabbed the object before replying back to her in her tongue... well it couldn't really be called her Tongue seeing as the word Camera was quite universal, beside's the odd letters here and there, saying Camera sounded like someone saying Camera, a person in Japan called a Camera a Camera... as she had said before, the word was quite universal.

"Kamera"

It was quite obvious that the tall purple man did not know anything about any of her gear, and she had no compunctions about showing her how her equipment worked, but her hand's were tied and she could not speak English, so to put it bluntly... 'her hands were tied', literally and figuratively, and at that inward joke Kaja giggled to herself.

The being, as if he could read her mind, reached out with his hand's and untied the knotted rope until it slid off and fell to the ground with a light thud.

Kaja quickly massaged her sore wrists, and then she suddenly became self-conscious when she saw that the alien was looking at her in an odd way... as though he were grinning at her, Kaja blushed slightly and really wished that she could turn invisible under his gaze... she really was not used to interacting with other people socially, the only things that she could socialise with where either rocks or plants, because they were quiet and generally quite pleasant, some plants even smelled pleasant, the only thing she hated were weed's... Kaja really hated weed's, they ruined her garden and they took hours upon hours to clear up.

Kaja quickly threw away her shyness and quickly grasped for the camera that were in the man's hands... and then she felt the tips of his fingers when she tried to pull the camera away from him, and the touch of warm and calloused skin really caught her off guard... she quickly pulled the camera away and attempted to hide her face from the onslaught of his alien eyes, but to no avail, because he was very curious.

Kaja decided a moment later to show him how a camera worked.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6b: Watching Oddities<p>

-Two Hours Before Combat Rover Diplomacy-

Suzanne Fielding could not believe her luck... what astounding luck she had, because the Seed Ship had picked up several encrypted frequencies which with the right know how and 'team-members' aboard her vessel, she was able to decrypt the transmissions... what she received was a feed from a Slavic Federation TacJet, and though it was a hazy sight with the Infrared sensors and what not, one image was astoundingly clear, it seemed that Humanity was not the only form of life, but the Alien's it seemed where also not exactly wielding laser-gun's, and rather where in zeppelin like contraptions, and they did not have the same tech from old Earth Sci-fi vid's, now that information could be good news in itself, if they were technologically inferior, then the ARC could turn a profit by introducing 'new' technologies a bit at a time for a profit, and if the natives where not too keen on being nice, than Suzanne was confident that her marines could crush them, or her hired defense contractors could also do the same job, as well as doing the sort of actions that many others frowned upon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6c: Internment<p>

-One Hour and Two minutes After Combat Rover Diplomacy-

Strelkov Antonovich couldn't help but be surprised at the view in front of him, lines of handcuffed alien men as well as a few women were lead forward towards several soldiers armed with a bottle of 'anti-teargas spray' as Strelkov liked to call it, even though it was literally a bottle filled with water and a few other chemicals which binds with the CS3 gas chemicals and causes it to fall off the body or whatever the scientific term for that was called.

Strelkov couldn't help but feel relieved that Kozlov had not ordered for the deaths of the Aliens, Strelkov may have been a soldier, but he was also a human being with feelings and emotions, and seeing that his leader had prompted as much as he could towards peaceful actions, even though the whole thing went wrong, really filled Strelkov with national pride.

However, he was also slightly alarmed when the soldiers began shouting for all the Alien's to bow their heads down to the ground and place both arms on the shoulders in front of them on their neighboring alien friend or whatever, and Strelkov knew that it was done to both intimidate the Alien's as well as to make them less threatening with both of their hands covered, and if a prisoner raised their hands to attempt any violent action, then a nearby soldier could put a bean bag round center mass into the alien and stop them, or at least that was what Strelkov thought would happen given his past experience in Bulgaria detaining rebel cells in the area.

Strelkov decided to spark up a conversation with his neighbor.

"Isn't taking people into internment in violation of Article 9"

His neighbor thought on that question for a moment before speaking back to Strelkov.

"Wait, you mean Article 9 of the Declaration of Human rights... right?... well i don't really think that applies to armed belligerents, even if it was, i don't really think that UN Law goes for Aliens, technically speaking... that also technically means that General Kozlov could have dropped napalm on the aliens and that would have been completely legal... it would be a pain in the ass to tell that to the people though, they grow up expecting nice soldiers and nice people, they don't expect their nice soldiers to set their opponents on fire or to shoot their opponents children or whatever"

Strelkov came to the realisation that there were no laws that could cover the Alien's, it also made Strelkov afraid for the safety of the aliens, sure they may have been big brutes, but even they should have protection from chemical warfare or nerve gasses and a whole plethora of other horrible weapons that humanity had invented, it was a horrible situation that Strelkov hoped would be resolved.

"That's horrible" blurted out Strelkov

"Indeed, but lets hope that they don't deserve it, they rushed us even though Kozlov attempted to be all peaceful, their big brutes, and if they have something against us, well i think that we are entitled to defend ourselves, if we have to use missiles and clusterbombs and chemical warfare to defend the colony, then so be it... that's my opinion at least"

Strelkov could partially agree with his neighbors statement.

"Wait... you were with Kozlov when the thing happened?"

His neighbor shrugged his shoulders before replying back.

"Yeah, it wasn't really like what people would have thought it would go down, see i thought that if we showed up, they would be intimidated and back away, instead they rush us, i stood up over the roof with my Streltsy in my hands and a gas-mask over my face, and i thought that the display would stop the bastards in their tracks, instead they rush us again, so i shoot into the ground... they had no goddamned armour and they ran towards us, if they were human they would have stopped because everyone knows what a gun will do to you, but it seemed the aliens didn't so we had to shoot at them, and with the gas mask slightly obscuring my vision, i was not sure if i could properly get a few in the legs or whatever, so i had to shoot them centremass, i would not want to waste my ammo when we only have so much, you know what i mean?"

"Yeah, i would have done the same thing in your shoes" replied Strelkov

"Right, well after several seconds, they ran off to pick up one of the other aliens, i think it was the leader of the whole thing, then they rushed off, at that moment Kozlov ordered us to change weapons to shotguns with baton rounds or tazers and other non-lethal weapons types... it was like Kozlov had the entire thing planned out in his head"

Strelkov was quite happy to work for a man like Kozlov.

A few moments later after all the belligerent aliens were properly sprayed off and no longer affected by the CS3 Tear Gas, they were then lead into several different Convoy trucks, where they were each sat down, a moment after that all the soldiers as well as Strelkov placed small black bags made of cloth around the heads of the prisoners, the reason why was two fold, it would intimidate the belligerents, as well as stop them from observing the insides of their military vessels, this was to ensure that they would not find weaknesses that they could potentially exploit in the future, as well as limit the effectiveness of any potential outbreaks seeing as they would be visually impaired and practically blind.

To Strelkov, it was not exactly right in his opinion, but he understood why it had to happen, it would also stop potential uprisings, and being confined in the back of a Convoy Truck alongside his neighboring soldier whilst overseeing the room fall of large alien prisoners, Strelkov was happy that those black bags may be the only thing that could stop him from being stomped on by a horde of angry aliens, that and his pistol, he may have had a shotgun full of baton rounds, but he was not sure if that would be enough to stop them in their tracks, but his pistol was full of .50AE rounds that are more than capable of stopping a bear and Strelkov had no doubts that one of those rounds would stop the aliens in their tracks.

It took about four minutes to bag and secure the population of roughly one hundred and eighty belligerents inside of the three Convoy Trucks where the Injured where placed inside the third Convoy Truck and the rest in the other two, and Strelkov guessed that it would take roughly 30 minutes to return back to Khrabrost Station, that would mean thirty to forty minutes at full speed, trapped with a large population of aliens which meant that Strelkov was at his highest in regards to focusing on watching what every prisoner was doing.

"So what is your name?" spoke Strelkov's neighbor

"Private Strelkov Antonovich, Colonial Trooper, i did a tour in Bulgaria and two in the Middle east as an SF Marine before i joined the Colonial Troop, no prior special forces training, i am just a grunt"

"Same as me then, i am Private Berezhnoy Ivanovich, Colonial trooper, did two tours in South East Asia, one was in Vietnam and the other in Thailand, those places are the only places on earth with jungle left and it they were very beautiful, i was assisting the Pan-Asian Cooperative capture drug runners and slavers and the likes, damn difficult that was, they were not so much armed, but they knew the terrain and could escape us 85% of the time, but when we caught them... lets just say that once you see one 3 ton fuel-air Thermabaric explosion, you get hooked to the view for life, it was like looking at the fireworks that Satan cooks up in his back-yard... it is some scary shit, flattened the area for two hundred meters and it tingled with my lungs even when i was half a kilometer away, the air rushed in and it made a whoof sound... Fucking awesome"

Strelkov held out his hand to shake the hand of Berezhnoy, and Berezhnoy returned the gesture as both shook hands... it would usher in a new friendship between soldiers.

"Two brothers in arms in a truck full of aliens... what a life huh!" spoke Berezhnoy in a friendly and slightly sarcastic manner.

"Agreed, what a life we live... Aliens, who would have guessed!" replied Strelkov.

"We will have to order a drink and exchange stories sometime then" spoke Berezhnoy.

"Agreed, we will have to order several, and perhaps we could convince the General for a drink as well"

Berezhnoy laughed at that suggestion before replying.

"Yeah, the General could use a drink after today, you know what he likes besides his daily coffee?"

"Just get him a vodka, that's the standard drink in my opinion, and one for that human alien in the plate armour, i am sure that both would enjoy the gesture"

* * *

><p>What did you think?<p> 


End file.
